yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogsQuest
YogsQuest is a Pathfinder series (although the Yogscast say it's Dungeons and Dragons, they are playing Pathfinder), posted on the BlueXephos channel. The series was originally created as a part of YouTube's Geek Week. The series currently has three series, one based on a more fantasy/medieval setting, one based on the futuristic space setting of Guardians of The Galaxy, and the most recent in a zombie apocalypse setting. It has been noted that funding by Maker Studios fell throughLewis: is anyone else secretly hoping Simon... r/Yogscast and the Yogscast were still looking for a sponsor. YogsQuest 3 features Chris Trott due to Simon Lane's leave in July 2015, as well as the previous participants Lewis, Duncan, Sjin and Sips. A special YogsQuest, featuring Hannah, Kim and Hat Films was confirmed by Kim during a live QnA at EGX. The theme for this YogsQuest is Star Wars, with Chris Trott as Yoda (the Dungeon Master), Ross Hornby as a Han Solo-esque smuggler, Kim Richards as a Wookiee, Hannah Rutherford as some manner of green-skinned alien, and Alex Smith as a droid. This YogsQuest was filmed at Pollution Studios in LAUSA Roadtrip: Star Wars! #3 YouTube on June 18, 2015 shortly after the Yogscast attended E3. Some behind-the-scenes footage was seen in Hat Films' USA Roadtrip series, but the actual video series has yet to be revealed to the public. Characters and Their Stories Season One *'Honeydew the Dwarf (Simon)': I am Honeydew of Khaz Modan, how are you doing? My great power is just my strength, I’m not the smartest person, or the wisest person, but I’m strong, I’m brave, I’m pure of heart. I’m a glory-seeker, I’m out there to find glory, become a hero, be brave, kick some ass, kill some shit, loot their bodies, eat their remains on a spit-roast. I want to dig a hole, and uh, yeah. My goal is to dig a hole. Although Honeydew was the strongest member of the party, his INT and WIS rolls were so low that he was hindered by his extreme stupidity, and could not even read or communicate properly. After a brief, though confusing, encounter with some magical doppelgangers, Honeydew saved the party from doom by slaying a Gelatinous Cube. *'Duncan the Gnome Wizard': I'm a Gnome wizard, and when I was very young, I came into possession of a very magical ring of power. My old friend, Gondorf, he told me that I should take it to the pit of oblivion and cast it in. But I didn't want to so I smothered him in his sleep. And I kept the ring, and it's given me the source of my wizardy powers. Duncan's run was characterized by a surprising amount of magical ineptitude, failing almost every single time he attempted to cast a spell, whether it be one of his own or one he found on a scroll, most infamously when he critically failed a telekinesis spell and hurtled a party member's father against the ceiling so hard that he exploded into gore. In the end, he did crush the helpless core of the Gelatinous Cube, and claimed the treasure of the dungeon. * The Rat King (Sjin): I am Sjin, the Rat King, I was born to couple of unloving Elven parents, and they flushed me, but I was found by my dad here. He found me and nurtured me with his teats. I’m taking my dad on an adventure, like a father-son adventure. I love you dad. The Rat King, arguably some manner of druid, was best known for being accompanied by his foster father, Rat Dad, and trying to utilize his rat companion in every single action he could take. After Rat Dad's tragic death from Duncan's poorly rolled Telekinesis, the Rat King then cast "Summon Rat" (the only time he ever actually used a spell successfully) and gained a new companion in the form of his cousin Jake. Unfortunately, Jake was later killed as well when the Rat King rolled so poorly on a fear check that he shit his pants, passed out, and fell onto Jake, nearly killing himself in the process. *'Pretty Margaret the Orc Bard(Sips)': Name’s Pretty Margaret Battered-Bottom, from the 69th Orcish legion, entertainment division. Famously ripped apart after I played an electrifying lick on my magical lute here. And then I found myself alone in this strange land, and then I met up with the magical pimp, and Disneyland boy here and this other guy and here we are, ready to go. *strums lute* Although Pretty Margaret's best contributions came in the form of singing "songs" that buffed the party or charmed NPCs, for some reason the team was confused by her Orcish racial strength bonus into forgetting that Honeydew was considerably stronger than the bard, and thus Pretty Margaret ended up as the unlikely 'muscle' of the group. Probably best known for her exploits with her owl-based nipple pasties. Season 2: Goons of the Galaxy * Captain Basil Long-Shorts (Duncan): The captain of the Star Rimmer and the leader of the "ragtag bunch of space pirates". He has a love and strange talent for gambling and almost everything he has won and lost has been in games of Space Poker. He also lost his arm and gained an android arm as a result of one of these games. Basil's goal is to have enough money to comfortably spend the rest of his days gambling. Basil's cybernetic implants allow him to survive exposure to the vacuum of space for brief periods, though he still requires oxygen to breathe. * Simon-X4000: A maintenance robot with an obsessive love for cleaning who came with the ship when Basil won it in a game of space poker. Simon's goal is to own a landfill site (so he can clean it). Simon has a character weakness (referred to as a Derp) that renders him a complete pacifist, unable to engage in battle. Although the character was meant to be a 'scrounger' who searches the battlefield for loot while his teammates engage in combat, in practice, Simon almost never actually did anything except RP cleaning, and didn't really contribute to the story until the final boss encounter, when his hidden combat programming took over, and he became a powerful battle-droid. * Rolo Bulletstorm (Sjin): A Squidonian mercenary who was raised by Basil after he won his egg in a game of Space Poker. A dangerous yet polite fighter who changes colour from blue to red when he gets angry. He later adapts a pet, a young member of his own species, the first he has seen of his kind. Rolo's goal is to find more of his species and track down his roots. Rolo's Derp is a berserker rage; whenever Rolo takes damage from any source, he is compelled to counter-attack, no matter the target or how poorly advised the move is, leading on one memorable occasion to Rolo attacking the ship after it bumped him during an EVA. * Deborah (Sips): The (male) pilot of the ship, Deborah is a young gunslinger who was bought by Basil from a slave planet, where he was being used as a sex slave. As a result, Deborah has skills in seduction and charm. His goal is to open a hair salon on board the ship (despite the fact only two crew members have hair). Notably, Deborah's Derp means that rolls of either 1 or 2 qualify as critical misses. Season Three: Zombie Apocalypse *'Bernard Payne (Duncan)': Bernard Payne (He prefers Bern, but Jake calls Him "Barnyard" and Johnny calls Him "Bern Unit") is a 95 year old Veterinarian Extraordinaire. In a zombie apocalypse, his skills 'will be useful', according to "The Zombified Game Master", along with his trusty medkit. He appears to be very strong for his age, He was bitten on the head by a zombie but survived and didn't get infected. * Toby La'Rone, Elvis ([[Sjin|'''Sjin]]): Toby La'Rone is an Elvis impersonator. He may have lived in many different locations, as he is unsure where his accent comes from. He mentions that he has lived in both Blackpool and Liverpool. He's survived the apocalypse, at least for some time by eating Krispy Kremes (presumably scavenged). He also has a fondness for Krispy Kremes, Whiskey and 'Tinnies' (cans of beer). He carries a gun that he got from 'the corner shop, down road', in Liverpool. Apparently, the man behind the counter in an unnamed shop had the gun, and Toby said 'Fucking 'ell, I'll have that'. He has also mentioned that he is, at least slightly, overweight, or 'fat as fuck', as Toby puts it. Toby doesn't have a driving license, but has hotwired many vehicles in his time, Toby dies when Johnny dodges a zombie attack and the zombie bites and claws Toby on the neck and kills him. * '''Jake Bullet, Supercop (Sips): Jake Bullet is a 'Macho American Cop', who is prone to night terrors. He describes himself as a 'Supercop'. He carries a heavy pistol named Betty, which was the name of Jake's superior who he thought that he killed by accident. He almost always obeys the law, even though the law has no place in the post-apocalyptic world. This trait leads him into many difficult situations. He had a squadmate called Tony C, who was the last remaining member of The Disco Boys, who Jake hated, but Tony left the safe-house without returning for a few days before the story begins. Either Jake thinks that Toby is actually Elvis, or he simply can't remember Toby's name, because he commonly refers to Toby as 'Elvis', Jake was bitten and became a zombie but got shot in the head and killed by Toby. * Johnny Fiasco (Trott): Johnny Fiasco's his name, sucking's his game. Johnny sold vacuum cleaners before the apocalypse, at Johnny Fiasco's Discount Vacuum Superstore. He survived the zombie apocalypse by passing things off as what they actually weren't, and then trading them. He is rather cowardly, and will even use a companion as a shield against the zombies. He also mentions that he has 'weak, fragile hands'. He tries to buy and sell things all the time, going out of his way to get what might be considered 'trash', such as the empty tin can Bernard loots in episode one, Johnny cut his finger when he put his hand in a pile of human guts and got dead human's blood in He's system but He survived and didn't get infected. * Scorpion (Sips): Scorpion is a Pro Convict, who was on death row after killing lots of people before the outbreak of zombies, He was arrested by Supercop/Jake Bullet before the outbreak of zombies and Jake's Death but then was arrested again this time by "The Bartender" Ivan and "The Town Sheriff" Betty for shoplifting when He joined the zombie free town, He joined Johnny and Bernard after Toby and Jake's Deaths when Johnny and Bernard came into the town then made a deal with Ivan and freed Him, He is obsesed with Supercop and He shows this by carrying Supercop's amputated finger and gun which He sniffs both very offten. * White Tiger, Sensei (Sjin): White Tiger is a Kung Fu Master and The Zombie Fighting Pit Champion, White Tiger joined Johnny and Bernard after Toby and Jake's Deaths just like Scorpion, Bernard And Scorpion, White Tiger is skilled in Kung Fu, Karate, Jiu Jitsu, No Jitsu, Fu Jitsu and "Fuck You" Jitsu. Episode Guide Characters References Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sjin Category:Shows